


Too Soft

by Intruality_Overlord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Asexual Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intruality_Overlord/pseuds/Intruality_Overlord
Summary: A one night stand goes off the rails. (No smut, just feels.)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Too Soft

Patton surveyed the room while he nursed his beer. While alcohol was great and all, the drink was more for something to occupy his hands than anything else. Patton wasn’t here for the drinks.

Patton found exactly what he was looking for in the form of walking sin in ripped skinny jeans and a crop top. Perfect. He spotted the green devil across the room mingling in a swarm of sweaty bodies doing whatever he thought passed as dancing. It was the best worm impression Patton had ever witnessed. Mostly random wiggling. With that permanent devilish grin and booming cackle louder than the blasting music, Patton was sure he knew exactly how ridiculous he was.

He seemed to attract as many people as he scared away. Probably with horrendous flirting.

Suddenly, the girl they were currently chatting up threw her drink in his face. Patton snorted. Apparently loud enough for the green devil to hear and— Oh fuck they were making eye contact. Those green eyes were electric. Bright with mischief.

Goodness, and that mustache groomed to goofy perfection.

Welp, Patton was just trying to work up the courage to approach him but it looked like the green devil was doing it for him now. All he had to do was remember however the fuck to flirt.

…and figure out how to remember something he never knew in the first place.

Patton traced his eyes over him in what he hoped was an appealing way. They seemed to not so much walk, but more move his lanky body by swinging his legs in the general direction he wanted to go in.

Soon enough, he was saddled up beside Patton at the bar (and if Patton had any doubts if he was queer, he knew he must be by the way he mocked of concept of chairs). Up close, Patton could see he had several tattoos. He also had many piercings in each ear, not necessarily matching in jewellery or placement, as well as a septum piercing with a cute emerald gemstone (that was glistening with the alcohol he hadn’t bothered to do anything about yet). 

“Enjoying the view?” The stranger flirted.

“I _was_ enjoying the spectacle,” Patton tried teasing. That earned him a warm, toothy smile.

“You were staring longer than that, cheeky,” he smirked, finally deciding to dry his face off on his sleeve.

“What did you do to deserve a soak in the first place?” Patton asked.

“Some like the direct approach, others not so much,” he shrugged. Patton giggled. Then giggled more when the stranger's jaw dropped. “My name’s Remus by the way,” he rushed out somewhat breathlessly.

“I’m Patton. Pleasure to meet you Remus-by-the-way.”

Remus snorted.

Damnit, Remus was charming and adorable in his own way and fuck Patton wasn’t supposed to be thinking like that! He’s sexy damnit! Think sexy! (Patton excused his nausea as butterflies.)

“Could you give me an example?” Patton plowed onwards.

“Hmmmm,” Remus pretended to think, twirling that ridiculous but majestic mustache. Propping his chin on his hand like a pillow, he watched Patton with a slow smirk as if he could already imagine waking up to him tomorrow. “I'm always on top of things. Would you like to be one of them?”

Shocked laughter punched Patton’s lungs. That shouldn’t have made Patton blush hard enough to nearly pop a blood vessel.

“So… your opinion?” Remus giggled too.

“I think…”

As he thought, his eyes wandered again. Patton was _still_ taking in the view. There was just so much to admire with this fascinating man. Inked flowers embellished his deathly pale skin. Roses. Though the design was more focused on the thorns appearing to draw bright scarlet blood rather than the monochrome blooms. It started from behind his ear, slithering down his neck and disappeared into his shirt. There was another glimpse of the ink at his exposed midriff, and it teasingly peaked through the ripped jeans too.

Patton _really_ wanted to see the rest of that damn tattoo.

“I think I like you,” he answered truthfully, with a smile way too soft for the situation.

“I think I like you, too,” Remus parroted. The words and his smile, with his own bastardly twist.

If anyone could fix Patton, it would be this green devil.

“Wanna ditch this place?” Remus quirked a brow at him.

“Please,” Patton said before he could reconsider.

“Sweet,” he said, his grin somehow relaxing while his eyes just grew brighter. “My place or yours?”

“Yours.”

~•~

As soon as the door softly clicked shut behind them, Remus turned around and…

Took the time to bother locking the door. Huh. So far, Remus was the most responsible person he’d ever been with. While Remus fiddled with his keys (for what was only a second or two), Patton twiddled his thumbs. This night really was a strange one.

Giggles boiled over Remus at the sight. “Cutie,” he purred, and took Patton’s hand. Calloused fingertips smoothly slipped into his hand, cradling not clamping onto him. Patton was instantly fascinated by the touch. Squeezing their palms flush together, Remus’s palm was glowing hot like a live light bulb.

Patton stumbled as Remus abruptly tugged him up a short flight of stairs.

Wait— were the skipping the making out at the door bit? But that was the best part! Well, Patton wasn’t a huge fan a body sandwiching him to a hard, unforgiving wall, but did this mean they were just skipping straight to—

Patton’s blood ran cold like abandoned soup.

Before Patton registered that they were already at the bedroom, those burning glass hands were hoisting him up by his thighs. He scrambled for his shoulders— damn there was more muscle on his bones than Remus’s thin frame flaunted— with a squeak. Oh, maybe they were just using the bedroom door or walls instead—

Nope. Remus gently lay Patton down on his bed, looming over him. Fuck, the mattress was practically hotel quality. And Remus… His hands were still snuggly glued to his thighs, using pure core strength to hover above him. Breath skated across his skin. Electric green eyes warmed his cheeks with their reverent gaze, and Patton wondered if they were actually a green angel this whole time. Patton found he’d never felt so comfortable in a position with his legs hooked around a stranger’s waist. It took him off guard.

Yet what surprised Patton far more was—

“Can I kiss you?” Remus asked as he smiled down at him. And it sounded like a genuine question.

“O-oh, yeah, of course,” Patton stuttered. They normally didn’t ask that— so they were gonna do the making out part? Wasn’t it just implied that he could kiss him? That was the whole reason he was at his house? It wasn’t that Patton didn’t expect Remus in particular to… have bad manners, Patton just expected Remus to be like everybody else.

“Are you okay?” Remus said, his eyebrows crinkled gently in a way that made Patton’s stomach feel like it was stuffed with wriggling pom-poms— in a good way. Wait, is that what butterflies are supposed to feel like? “I-I’m sorry I’m just a-a bit nervous,” Patton mumbled breathlessly.

Shoulders relaxing into smooth broad slopes, Remus smiled with a tiny sigh. “You’re so cute,” Patton swore he heard embedded in that sigh of honey. “That’s okay,” Remus reassured, “I’ll go as slow as you want.” Slipping a hand behind his neck, tucked beneath his ear, thumb settled on his jaw, Remus whispered, “or as fast.” And that cheeky grin was back. A smile hesitantly lifted his cheeks even as Patton gulped like he was swallowing a rock. 

More teeth than lips met his when Remus kissed him, but Patton didn’t mind when he could feel him smiling. That smile was just as bewitching to feel against his skin as it was to ogle at.

Then Remus's weight steadily settled on top of him. Doing the kissing part on cushioning blankets instead of wood digging into his spine was luxury. His mustache tickled, and that septum piercing did too as Remus pressed closer. One hand teasingly trailed up and down Patton’s neck in broad soothing strokes while the hand on Patton’s thigh was a comforting constant. Teeth clashing morphed into a sweet but firm press of lips, only to revert back with the addition of tongue.

Somehow, Remus even made that sweet and gentle.

Teasingly, the tip of his tongue traced the seam of Patton’s lips, followed by slightly sloppier, mostly closed mouthed kisses. Patton properly sunk into the mattress. Then Remus seemed to remember himself and parted specifically to ask, “Is this okay?” As if it was just as vital to ask that as it was to pause for breath. It was even more confusing the second time, honestly. They were already kissing, why was he asking again? Nonetheless, Patton hummed a blissed out, “Yes,” preemptively parting his lips.

Until it suddenly wasn’t.

The gentle caress of velvet touch was swapped for an unyielding, slimy slide against his own tongue. Remus’s breath was becoming heavier and his heart thudded through his chest and against Patton’s. He nibbled Patton’s lips and his hand wondered further and further south.

Right. This. God, Patton was feeling so many feelings and none of them were horny like he’s supposed to be!

Leaning back only as much as necessary, Remus pulled back to yank his shirt off. Remus’s one hand settled back on his thigh like it belonged there, stopping the heat escaping. He tugged at the hem of Patton’s shirt next and asked, “Is this okay?”

_No! No, go back to just kissing me like you loved me at first sight! Please, go back to kissing me like you want to know me tomorrow!_

“Yeah,” Patton said, despite his throat tightening.

Using much more care than he did with himself, Remus hauled Patton’s polo off. Patton felt way too naked.

Remus eventually sat back on his hunches, Patton’s legs falling away either side of his hips, and Patton could finally get a good view of him. Following a tasteful patch of chest hair, there was a trail of hair that led all the way down to his waistband. Though the thought of what it led _to_ crossed Patton’s mind, he couldn’t help but think it just made Remus’s tummy look incredibly cuddly—

_Focus Patton!_

Just like he predicted, Remus’s tattoo wandered all around his torso. There were some other tattoos as well, including some old stick’n’pokes, practically indecipherable. Patton’s eyes raked over them before he remembered he should touch them too. 

Settling his hand on Remus’s torso, he forced himself not to freeze. He followed his contour, along the roses, across his stomach— that really was soft, yet solid— he flinched when he grazed Remus’s waistband. Wavering, his hand fluttered back up to rest on Remus’s neck, right below his ear where his thumb bumped into a dangling earring.

A hooligan with tattoos and piercings and everything his parents would hate.

Remus’s smile was dampened with that tender look tinged with worry. Patton’s shivered. Patiently, Remus attempted to comfort him by pressing his own hand over his so Patton could feel his thrumming pulse.

He was way too damn soft than he had any right to be— why was Remus making this so difficult?

“…Are you okay, Patton?”

His vision wobbled.

Patton dragged the green devil back into a kiss. Soft, closed mouth lips just against lips. Then Remus kissed back, threatening to add in teeth again with his smile making a comeback.

But the kiss didn’t break apart because Remus couldn’t tame his grin. No, Patton couldn’t hold back his rush of tears anymore.

Patton sobbed against the lips of the stranger he thought could fix him, and broke him instead.

Despite Patton desperately clinging to his neck to keep him close, Remus ripped himself away and scrambled to the foot of the bed.

“I’m sorry!” Patton curled into a ball, covering his shamefully tear streaked face, “I don’t kn-know what the he-hell is wrong with me!”

“It’s okay,” Remus whispered, “there’s nothing wrong with you, Patton.” 

…

… 

“We could always watch a movie instead,” Remus offered gently. “I have microwave popcorn,” he added.

Patton peaked out from behind his knees. “...Popcorn?” He sniffled.

“Popcorn.”

Remus hesitantly reached out a comforting hand. Patton snatched it up. The green angel smiled.

Maybe Remus broke him, but maybe Remus was the key to rebuilding himself, too.


End file.
